


When Day Meets Night

by closedcartridge



Category: RWBY
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:21:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22606171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/closedcartridge/pseuds/closedcartridge
Summary: "Sunlight was streaming in, dusty yellow through the curtains, and the tiniest crack of true sun highlighted the bottom of the bed sheets. Qrow could have laughed at himself; the scene was something picturesque, like something out of a bad rom-com that he wasn’t supposed to be a part of. But here he was, curled up on Taiyang’s chest as he slept, the sound of their breathing the only thing to disturb the silence."When Qrow and Taiyang first kiss; it's like it's meant to be. Something that's been a long time coming, so natural they slid into it like breathing.Fluff! Just pure, domestic fluff. Probably set some time before Volume 7.
Relationships: Qrow Branwen/Taiyang Xiao Long
Comments: 3
Kudos: 61





	When Day Meets Night

When he hadn’t been drinking, Qrow had a tendency to wake up earlier than he would have liked. But this morning it didn’t seem to be too much of an issue. Sunlight was streaming in, dusty yellow through the curtains, and the tiniest crack of true sun highlighted the bottom of the bed sheets. Qrow could have laughed at himself; the scene was something picturesque, like something out of a bad rom-com that he wasn’t supposed to be a part of. But here he was, curled up on Taiyang’s chest as he slept, the sound of their breathing the only thing to disturb the silence.

The atmosphere didn’t feel strange, or awkward, or funny, like he had feared it’d be. Instead he felt almost tranquil, their breathing falling in time. Absently, Qrow’s hands played gently down Tai’s chest and he wondered whether or not this had been a long time coming, or if he had just struck lucky. When they had first kissed, the need to diffuse the situation by insulting each other had come fast, and Qrow had told him to stop grinning at him with his dumb face. Which had only made him grin harder and tug him down by his shirt, calling him an idiot in return.

Things had gotten pretty simple after that. Or, rather, Qrow’s thoughts had gotten pretty distracted after that, and insulting Tai had moved to lowest priority pretty fast.

Beneath him, Qrow felt Taiyang stir, stretching his shoulders back as he shook the depths of sleep off.

“Good morning, old man,” Qrow grinned as he nuzzled his face back into Tai’s chest.

Tai half-chuckled, half-yawned, his hand moving to tangle itself in Qrow’s hair, “You’re the old man here. You’re greying all over.”

Pushing himself up so he was propped on one elbow, Qrow raised a playful eyebrow, “Oh yeah? Look at all your white hairs!”

That got a mock-offended gasp from Tai, “Excuse you! They’re light blonde, _actually_.”

Qrow held out a lock of Tai’s hair sceptically with a laugh, “ _Sure_ , I’ll believe that’s blonde when I see it.”

Shaking his head, Tai rolled his eyes and caught Qrow’s chin in his hand, thumb resting gently along his bottom lip. He let himself tug at him, just gently, and Qrow went the rest of the way willingly, their lips meeting with a warm familiarity.

“I think your greys suit you, even if it ruins your emo look,” Tai said, and Qrow shut him up with another kiss before he could make fun of him anymore. He could feel him smirking against his lips. There was a playful tenderness there that neither of them was fully aware of; the day and the night meeting at daybreak. Ebbing and flowing into one another effortlessly.

Then the door was thrown open and followed by a distracted Ruby. Qrow froze, suddenly, eyes wide and hovering over Taiyang.

“Morning dad! Morning Uncle Qrow! Have you seen my –“

Ruby blinked, trailing off with a soft ‘uhh’. Tai and Qrow blinked back at her. Quickly, Qrow snatched his hand off of Tai’s chest.

“Uh. Good morning, kid.”

Qrow shot her a wave that felt awkward even for him.

Ruby narrowed her eyes suspiciously, “ _Please_ tell me you’re both wearing pants.”

That caused Tai’s jaw to drop in horror, “Of course we’re wearing clothes, Ruby-“ Qrow noted with a smirk of amusement that Tai had turned a bright shade of red, “Could you give us a minute? If you’re looking for your shoes, you threw them under the stairs last night.”

“ _Ooohhh_ , I’ve been looking for them for ages,” she laughed. And then, remembering the awkwardness of the situation, she spun on her heel; part of her wanting to get out of the room to immediately relay all of this to Yang, the other half of her wanting to stay and tease them. But she’d leave until she was sure that her dad _wasn’t_ lying about the whole wearing pants thing. Gross.

The second Ruby was out the room – having pointedly closed the door behind her – Qrow collapsed against the bed laughing.

*

By the time Tai had managed to get Qrow to stop laughing – not that he was much better himself – they had figured out a sort-of plan to avoid awkward questions with Yang. On the weekends she’d always sleep in, so he might be able to plausibly argue that he’d arrived early in the morning to come and visit them. If it wasn’t for the weighty knowledge of that _not_ being the case, it would have sounded plausible even to Qrow.

Trying to put on his best casual surprise-uncle-visit face, Qrow made his way into the kitchen. Yang was sat on the counter in her pyjamas, and only briefly glanced up from her scroll as he entered the room.

“You’ve buttoned dad’s shirt up wrong,” she said from over the device.

He stopped and frowned; looking down at his shirt to examine it for flaws. He had indeed messed up the buttons, “How did you notice so fast?”

Raising an eyebrow, she looked at him plainly, “You don’t wear brown. And all of your shirts are fitted,” Then she broke out into an all-star grin that she’d inherited from her father, “And also Ruby came sprinting downstairs to tell me immediately, _obviously_.”

Qrow sighed, but grinned back at Yang, “Should have figured as much.”

He poured himself a coffee, and went to make one for Yang too. Qrow wasn’t all that sure that anyone with Tai’s genetics should be allowed coffee, but he didn’t plan on questioning it too much. It was funny to imagine Ruby bouncing off the walls after a shot of expresso.

“You don’t mind, do you?” He asked, gently pushing a mug across the counter to Yang.

She took it gratefully, cradling the cup in her hands and smiled, far more gently this time, “Dad came downstairs humming to himself today. It’s nice to see him so happy.”

“ _And_ ,” Yang continued, unfinished, nodding at the cup of coffee in Qrow’s hands, “You reached for that first. You’re both happy.”

**Author's Note:**

> Me writing fluff? And a ship? More likely than you think!  
> I actually wrote this ages ago so hope it still follows!


End file.
